Heroes and Gods read PJ and HoO
by Science Geek8538
Summary: Title says it all! :D Post Mark of Athena
1. Chapter 1

**Heya peeps! Finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry if it's really bad. This is my first fanfic so ppplllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee cut me some slack...**

**Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly make myself a boy, magically make myself a hell of a lot older and move to America, I, most unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson and co. or Heroes of Olympus *walks away and cries*.**

* * *

It was the winter solstice, the council of the gods and as usual the gods were arguing. When 4 bright lights illuminated a different part of the throne room. The gods sat there bewildered by the lights as they went on for at least 2 minutes. When the lights died down the gods saw 3 groups of demigods. 1 group only had 2 very pale teenagers both leaning on each other and looked about 16/17 and had a terrified expression on their faces like they had just experienced hell. Another group had 6 teenagers in. The youngest, maybe 13? The oldest… 16? They all looked exhausted and about to collapse but they didn't look half as bad as those in the 1st group. In the 3rd group there were 7 demigods who all looked close and like family. They all looked tired and depressed. In the fourth group there were only two kids, both wore purple t-shirts. The boy was pale, like he spent most of his time out of the sunlight, and the girl had a dangerous fire in her eyes and looked like she really badly wanted to get away from the boy. It was several seconds before anyone did anything except stare at each other. Then Zeus, feeling the tension cleared his throat and all Hades broke loose.  
The boy from the first group collapsed and passed out and the girl tried to wake him and after realising it wouldn't work she too collapsed from exhaustion.  
Everyone apart from the two kids in the fourth group everyone rushed forwards towards the two passed out demigods. The throne room was filled with noise until a very impatient Zeus cried out  
"SILENCE!" the whole room went quiet and turned towards the king of the gods who wore a very angry expression  
"who are you, what are you doing here and why is there two people passed out on the floor?"  
"You mean you don't know us?" a girl asked in an icy voice making Zeus flinch. The girl looked familiar. She had spikey hair and she had the hunters' uniform on but Zeus couldn't place where he'd seen her.  
"Erm... Were we supposed to?" Apollo asked  
"yes" she answered bluntly.  
"Well we don't so introduce yourselves" Zeus replied.  
The girl looked at the demigods behind her and they shrugged. The girl sighed and said,  
"Thalia-"  
"Grace" Another girl interrupted. She had short brown hair and looked like a wrestler. Thalia glared at the girl and she just shrugged it off.  
"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis" She got out through her clenched teeth, while still glaring at the girl. The look on Zeus' face was priceless.  
"Thalia? B- But… you're a tree!" Thalia turned her glare away from the girl to her father.  
"Yes. I was." She answered sharply. "But thanks to some friends who actually _care_ about me I got out." Zeus looked down guiltily, while Hades was furious and was shaking in his seat and Poseidon just looked thoughtful. Taking it as a cue to move on, the demigods continued with their introductions.  
"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."  
Hades could stand it no more and he shot up out of his seat,  
"TWO ZEUS!? TWO! YOU BROKE THE OATH NOW ONCE BUT TWICE!" He probably could have kept going and made it into one of Athena's lectures but thankfully Hestia interrupted.  
"Peace brother."  
Hades sighed, "For you sake only."  
The demigods continued.  
"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."  
"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."  
"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."  
"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."  
"Chris Rodrigues, son of Hermes."  
"Will Solace, son of Apollo."  
One started, "Connor and-"  
"-Travis Stoll" the other finished, then they both said,  
"Sons of Hermes." Both finishing with a grin.  
"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades -" but that was as far as he got before he was interrupted by an angry Zeus,  
"Brother-"  
"-I was born in the 1940's and was put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino." Nico finished, as if Zeus had never interrupted him.  
Zeus looked embarrassed.  
"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."  
Zeus glared at Hades who was flickering from Hades to Pluto and back again.  
"I guess you have an excuse for _her _as well."  
Hades/Pluto looked over to Hazel and nodded. Hazel looked down and muttered, just loud enough for Zeus to hear,  
"I died." Zeus humped and waved his hand at the demigods to continue.  
"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Ares grinned and presumed the flicker Hades was doing, and Clarisse frowned.  
"Reyna, daughter of Bellona."  
"Octavian, legacy of Apollo." This was followed by silence as Zeus looked over to the two demigods on the floor being fed ambrosia by Hazel, Piper and Thalia.  
"Who are those two?" Zeus asked, breaking the silence. Thalia stepped forward and said,  
"My best friends, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Athena paled at the sight of her daughter. "And Percy Jackson."  
"Who is the son of…?" Zeus prompted. The demigods exchanged glances.  
"We'll let him tell you and if not you'll see." Just at that moment another bright light appeared and quickly disappeared leaving a satyr and Chiron, the centaur. Everyone stared at them and they looked around the room and quickly zoomed in on Percy and Annabeth. Chiron's eyes widened and he galloped over. The satyr followed but quickly stopped when Thalia jabbed him in the ribs and nodded to the gods and muttered something to him and he nodded. He then turned to the gods and bowed,  
"Grover Underwood, satyr," he then ran off to Percy and Annabeth.  
Zeus sighed, "Any idea why you're here…"  
Just then a note fluttered down in front of Thalia, she picked it up and read it. Everyone stood there staring at her in shock then she rolled her eyes and read it out.

_Olympians, demigods, satyr and centaur,_

_You are here to read all about the most famous demigod of all time, Percy Jackson._

_Zeus, don't even think about killing anyone these demigods still have to save the world... Some of them again, and I will never know how they had the courage to do some of the things they did. But anyway there will be ten books. When you get to the 8th book the demigods must go back to their time to finish off the rest of the story. Enjoy the story of Perseus Jackson._

_The most awesome god ever, Apollo... (fine) and Hermes._

Thalia looked over to where Annabeth and Percy were lying. They were slightly better but not up to speed yet. Percy was the worst.

'Stupid seaweed brain and his stupid fatal flaw' thought Thalia he's probably taken most of the battles as Annabeth has a broken ankle.'

Just at that moment the note dissolved and the first 8 books appeared. Athena picked up the books." Well let's get those two demigods over to the infirmary" she said, pointing to Percy and Annabeth.

Jason and Frank nodded. Just before Jason picked Annabeth up he whispered to Percy

"Sorry Percy, hope you don't mind" then he picked Annabeth up bridal style and took her over to the infirmary with Frank and Percy following. The rest of the demigods glanced at their godly parents and quickly followed the boys into the infirmary to help with Percy and Annabeth as much as they could.

After a shocked silence Apollo quickly followed them.

~in the infirmary~

The two demigods were lying on the beds in the infirmary while Apollo did his best to heal them and everyone else made a rough circle round them. Percy was shivering violently and everyone else was wondering why they deserved such a fate. No one did. Especially if they had just saved the world and they had to save it again. Nico had said Percy was the most powerful half-blood he had ever met and with Annabeth the two were basically undefeatable, but here they were, literally at the breaking point, the worst anyone had ever seen them.

Apollo still hadn't worked out what happened to them and when he had done what he could with healing he asked

"What happened to those two? That's the worst I've ever seen."

Everyone glanced at each other then looked at the rest of the 7, figuring it was best if they told him, if they were going to tell him at all. But the seven simply shook their heads and said,

"You'll find out in the books"

Apollo sighed. Annabeth looked almost good as new apart from all the bruises and cuts and the giant cut across her face. Percy on the other hand was a different story all together. When he came he was twice as bad as Annabeth was and now he's just as bad as Annabeth was in the first place but his face is as white as a sheet.

"Annabeth should be up in a few hours but Percy... He might not be up for a few days... Weeks at the latest." Apollo said, and with that he flashed off so the council could finish their meeting.

* * *

**That was probably really bad... Please reveiw!**

***Ramdom question* (You get used to my random ness :-D 8D (Don't ask))**

**What's your favourite quote from the percy jackson and Heroes of Olympus series?**

**I know it's a hard one. Even for me but if you can't narrow it down to one give me a few... please?**

**I'll try and update as quick as I can... It IS the Easter break after all!**


	2. I Accidentally Vaporise my maths Teacher

**Heya guys! Soooo sorry it took so long to update... :(  
As much as I hate making excuses, I do have some... (If you don't want excuses feel free to read this chapter!)**

**1) I was ill for a while... hate being ill... drives me crazy  
2) Mum's making me revise for exams which are like 1 or 2 months away... mostly French... my worst subject EVER!  
3) Have you ever tried coppying up 14 pages? It takes forever!**

**Anyway sorry for the excuses (Hate doing them) and sorry for not updating...**

**Happy (late) Easter!**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who faved and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, If I did, I wouldn't be on here, I would be working on The House of Hades! (Can't wait for that, coming out on October 8! Book cover is released on 31st May!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2 hours, 1 meeting and a lot of diners (One for each camper) later, Annabeth woke up. They had, by this time, decided to start reading when Annabeth was awake whether Percy was, or not. Now Annabeth was up they could start reading. They went into the throne room where the gods all started bombarding her with questions (Apollo had told them how bad Annabeth and Percy were) but she simply shook her head and replied in a quiet voice,

"You'll find out later" and with that Thalia started reading,

**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief  
Chapter 1  
I Accidentally Vaporize My Maths Teacher**

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

"Who does?" Connor asked.**  
If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

"AHHH! PERCY'S GIVING ADVICE! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" wailed Nico and Thalia rolling on the floor. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked both of them on the head. While everyone in the room had burst out laughing at the two.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.  
**"That's actually quite good advice." Annabeth said, surprised.  
"Okay, _now_ the world's going to end, Percy's giving _good_ advice!" Thalia said seriously.**  
Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

The demigods all looked down, remembering their dead friends.**  
If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Don't we all." The demigods mumbled, and the gods looked confused.**  
But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before *they* sense it too, and they'll come for you.  
Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us," Travis complained. Connor then hit him on the back of the head… hard. Travis started cursing his brother in Ancient Greek.

My name is Percy Jackson.

"Never!" Clarisse stated sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Hello, Percy Jackson!" Connor and Travis shouted, waving frantically.**  
I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.  
Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" Everyone who knew Percy shouted, while Poseidon frowned but quickly put a strait face back on. This movement wasn't missed by Athena.**  
Yeah. You could say that.**

"See. Even he agrees!" Chris said.**  
I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids **

Grover looked offended. "I'm not mental!" he protested. Nobody replied.

**and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds like torture." Nico said, and Annabeth and Athena looked horrified.  
"That does not!"**  
I know- it sounds like torture.**

Nico looked horrified.

All of a sudden all the demigods laughed madly at Nico, who had started punching himself.

"You… think… like… kelp-" But that was all Thalia managed to get out, through her laughter, before Annabeth slapped her hand over Thalias' mouth. The nickname would give Percy's parentage away.

**Most Yancy field trips were.  
But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, **

A slight smile started out on Chirons' face.

**was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Chiron _now_ had a smile on his face.**  
Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair.**

"Keep thinking that, punk," Clarisse muttered.

**He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Coffee!" Grover cried.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

Demigods grinned. Those were their type of classes.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Percy sleeps in class?" Athena asked horrified. Annabeth pretended not to hear.**  
I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.**

"He wouldn't be Percy if he didn't get into trouble." Nico grinned, while Poseidon looked worried.**  
Boy, was I wrong.**

"Told you!" Nico exclaimed, like a little boy.  
"No one disagreed with you, Nico." Thalia replied.**  
See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War Cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong leaver on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No, don't stop! We want to hear more!" Hermes and Apollo said.**  
This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Good luck with that." Jason murmured.**  
All the way to the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-head kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover, in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.  
Grover was an easy target.**

Grover opened his mouth to protest but Thalia cut him off as she continued reading.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

Everyone was trying not to laugh, while Grover looked downright murderous.

"I'm going to kill him, when he wakes up." He murmured,

"You'll do no such thing, Mr. Underwood. You know what he's been through, as a matter of fact, you don't. None of us do, except Percy and Annabeth." Chiron said, quietly.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Gosh, thanks Perce." Grover said sarcastically.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow you're cover Grover," Katie said. Grover blushed,

"The enchiladas were good!"**  
Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Awwww!" Hermes and Apollo complained, "That's no fun."**  
"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it!" Ares exclaimed.**  
Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yes, you like peanut butter, but peanut butter _with_ ketchup?" Hestia asked. Grover blushed.**  
He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.  
"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Awwww! You should have let him!" Ares complained, while Clarisse moved further away from her dad and muttered,  
"I do not know him. I'm not related to him."**  
"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."  
Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"That doesn't sound good," Hazel said.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

Chiron grinned.**  
He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.  
It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," Athena muttered.**  
He gathered us around a four-meter-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a ****_stele_****, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the side. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.  
Mrs. Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.  
From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figure I was devil spawn.**

"They all do," Jason said.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.  
One time, after she'd made me erase answers out old maths workbooks until midnight. I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" everyone complained, Grover sank in his seat.**  
Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.  
Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the ****_stele_****, and I turned around and said, "Will you *shut up*?"  
It came out louder that I meant it to.**

"It always does," Leo pointed out.**  
The whole group laughed.**

Like they were now.

**Mr. Brunner stopped his story.  
"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"  
My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."  
Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the ****_stele_****.  
"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"Do you think he'll get it?" Thalia whispered to Annabeth. Annabeth thought for a bit,  
"Depends how hard he thinks." Annabeth replied.**  
I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. **

Annabeth smiled at Thalia.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The elder gods groaned. Always had to be this one, didn't it?**  
"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."  
"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD?" Zeus thundered,

"Peace brother, I'm sure Chiron will correct him," Hestia looked over to Chiron, who smiled and nodded**  
"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.  
"Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"  
"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.  
"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Annabeth looked proud, while all the demigods' jaws dropped in shock.

"You _can_ close your mouths you know," Annabeth told them, "Unless you want to have and early dinner of flies." This made all the demigods quickly close their mouths, and Annabeth smirked, "He can be clever when he tries."

"But he just summed up the biggest war in history, in a few sentences," Thalia protested,

"Well, that's Percy," Annabeth replied. Thalia turned away and folded her arms.**  
Some snickers from the group.**

Like there are now.**  
Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use it in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids"."  
"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," Jason muttered.**  
"Busted," Grover muttered.**

Everyone laughed at Jason, who was bright red,

"You- think- like- a – goat!" Thalia managed, through her laughter.

"Shut up," Jason replied, punching his sister.**  
"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

Jason went a brighter red and everyone laughed harder,

"I'm going to shut up now…" Jason muttered. When the laughter finally died down, Thalia read on.**  
At least Nancy got into trouble, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Chiron smiled.**  
I thought about his question, and shrugged, "I don't know, sir."  
"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did in fact feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him into pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"  
The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Men _are_ doofuses," Artemis said, causing all the men in the room, to pout.**  
Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."  
I knew what was coming.**

"He can see into the future!" Connor and Travis exclaimed, Katie rolled her eyes, and hit them on the back of their heads.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Great answer, Perce," Nico said, sarcastically.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman amour and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention defict disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be ****_as good_****; he expected me to be ****_better_****. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.  
I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one sad look at the ****_stele_****, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"I was," Chiron muttered.**  
He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.  
Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather had been weird since Christmas.**

"You wish," Annabeth muttered.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.  
Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's bag, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course," Grover said.**  
Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from ****_that_**** school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Hey! I'm not a loser freak!" Grover protested.

Thalia carried on reading before anyone could reply.**  
"Detention?" Grover asked.  
"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius."**

"Never truer words spoken." Annabeth said.**  
Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed.**  
I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.  
I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mum's apartment, only a little way uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Mummy's boy," Ares teased. Some of the demigods glared at him,

"You would be a mummy's boy if you had Sally as a mum," Annabeth shot back.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.  
Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Chiron looked thoughtful, "Never thought of it like that."**  
I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap.  
"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.  
I tried to stay cool. The school councilor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." **

"It never works," Travis said.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Poseidon!" Zeus thundered.

"Yes, brother?" Poseidon replied, calmly,

"You broke the oath,"

"And you didn't?"

Zeus went bright red, you could almost see steam coming out his ears.

"I admit breaking the oath," Poseidon continued, "but it's not like you didn't either, and when we found out did you see me shouting at you? No. Thalia, continue."

Zeus went bright red and Thalia continued reading.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-The water-"**

**"-Like it grabbed her-"**

Poseidon smirked.

**I didn't know what they were talking about.**

"Obviously," Nico muttered.

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"_Again?_" the demigods, except Annabeth, asked,

"Again." Annabeth and Grover replied.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing textbooks."**

"NO! NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Hermes, the Stoll's and Chris shouted.

"Wow Chris, never knew you could shout so loud." Clarisse grumbled, rubbing her ear. Chris went bright red and shrunk in his seat.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Obviously, after the outburst Hermes, the Stoll's and Chris had." Everyone grumbled.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. ****_I_**** pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared him to death.**

"Got that right," Grover grumbled.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You- ****_will_**** -stay- here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

The demigods shuddered, and the gods stared at them,

"What? It's really off putting!"

**I then turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster," Thalia sang. Annabeth rolled her eyes,

"Well done Sherlock!" She said sarcastically.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"I did actually notice what was going on," Chiron defended himself, before anyone could say anything.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.  
Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.  
But apparently that wasn't the plan.  
I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up with her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Ares grinned, "No witnesses."

He then got a bath, starfish included, which was now stuck to his head. Everyone burst out laughing.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. O said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Thalia gasped, "Percy did the safe thing?"

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Get away with what?" Chris asked.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"You keep thinking that Perce, you keep thing that." Nico said.

**I said, "I'll- I'll try harder, ma'am.'**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"He sold candy?!"

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on ****_Tom Sawyer_**** from the Internet without ever reading the book. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's not that bad…" Annabeth started.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Poseidon lunged and took down Hades easily. He pointed his trident at Hades,

"A Fury?! You send a Fury at my 12 years old son!"

Hades gulped and nodded, which didn't help things, but luckily before Poseidon could kill his brother the rest of the gods got into it. Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares and Hermes held back Poseidon, with difficulty while Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Athena and Aphrodite got Hades up and Hestia managed to talk sense into the two brothers. After a while Poseidon stopped trying to kill Hades and settled for a glare.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"A _pen? _What's a pen going to do?" Octavian scoffed. Annabeth smirked and replied,

"Riptide." Octavian looked confused while the seven looked shocked, as they had never seen Riptide's pen form,

"Is that-?" Hazel started,

"Yes," Annabeth said, simply.**  
"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.  
Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.  
With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen any more. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Everyone who knew smirked at Octavian's shocked face.

"Close your mouth Octavian, unless you want to have a feast of flies." Reyna snapped. Everyone laughed at Octavian, who was now bright red.**  
Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

Poseidon was still glaring at Hades but anyone could see the worry in his eyes.**  
My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.  
She snarled, "Die, honey!"  
And she flew strait at me.**

Poseidon cried out for his son.**  
Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is swinging a sword natural, for a 12 year old, without training?" Will asked,

Thalia shrugged, "It _is_ Percy!"**  
The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

The Stoll's laughed, "Love the sound effects,"**  
Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.  
I was alone.  
There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

Everyone laughed at how stupid that sounded.**  
Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.  
My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.  
Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope!"**  
I went back outside.  
I had started to rain.**

"Joy," Nico said sarcastically.**  
Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head.**

Grover blushed and everyone laughed.

**Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Connor asked.**  
I said, "Who?"**

"AHHH!" Connor yelled, "I think like Percy!"**  
"Our ****_teacher_****. Duh!"  
I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.  
She just rolled her eyes and turned away.  
I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.  
He said, "Who?"  
But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.  
"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."  
Thunder boomed overhead.**

Like it did now. Everyone looked at Zeus,

"What? I've wanted to do that for a while, the last time I did it was three hours ago."**  
I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.  
I went over to him.  
He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."  
I handed it over. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.  
"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"  
He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The maths teacher."  
He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.  
"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Thalia closed the book and everyone stared at her,

"What? It's the end of the chapter."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Well, we can either read another chapter or let the demigods get settled in their rooms and sleep. The demigods looked at each other and quickly made up their minds,

"We'll keep reading."

"I'll read next," Nico said. The Gods nodded and they went onto the second chapter.

* * *

**Whoh! That was a long chapter! It took 10 pages on word!**

**Anyway, as I said before, I hope you all had a great Easter and I hope you didn't murder too many poor animals, like my friends...  
This is 2 text convos bettween me, my BFF and my friend (I'm going to start a few texts in):**

**BFF: Wuu2?  
Me: Reading... again... it's all I ever do... almost  
BFF: Lol. I watchin rugby while eating pieces of bunny...  
Me: The poor bunny! How could you?!  
BFF: But it tastes so good...  
Me: The poor bunny... *cries*  
BFF: Its either that or it melts. It was happier this way. :-P  
Me: Or u could put it in da fridge...  
BFF: Oh well, its eaten now.  
Me: Oh well?! OH WELL?! U JUST KILLED A BUNNY AND ALL U CAN SAY IS OH WELL?!  
BFF: If it helps i didn't eat it alive. I broke it into pieces first. If i didn't eat it, someone else would or it would rot at a rubish tip.  
Me: how does that help?! U COMITTED MURDER!  
BFF: Meh. Would u rather i ate a REAL bunny?  
Me: U MURDERER! *Walks away  
BFF: ...*shrugs, eats bunny* lol  
Me: (youve already eaten the poor bunny. u cant eat it twice u idiot)  
BFF: (I have more than 1 bunny... Lol)  
Me: U MURDERER!  
BFF: What would u say if I said that i like eating mini eggs...?  
Me: STOP EATING THE POOR UNHACHED EGGS!  
BFF: Lol, happy easter buddy  
Me: *growls*  
BFF: ... Y u change into dog?**

I was slightly annoyed by this point...

**Me: IM NOT A BLEEDIN DOG!  
BFF: Y u growlin?  
Me: *in a dangerous tone* if i were u i would shut it.  
BFF: O.O I scared...  
Me: U should b...**

This shows how easily we go off subject... (I'm not usually like that...)

Roughly 1 hour later...

**Friend: omg I've got an areo LAMB! and HAPPY EASTER  
Me: Not u aswell! First BFF **(thats not what shes called. I'm just hiding her name...) **goes murdering some poor bunnys and eating unhached eggs and youve got a poor lamb wich some1 has stuffed!  
Friend: XD  
Me: *cries* the poor lamb...**

that is the end of my... thing... heartbreaking isnt it? *wipes a tear away* anyway for those of you still on holls have a great holliday!

**REVIEW!... please?**

**.**

**.**

**Pretty please with ambrosia on top?**


End file.
